nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Teamwork!
Teamwork! is the major Easter Egg of Guilin Peaks. It centers around the two parties of characters constructing a teleportation device that will be used to help both crews escape. It also centers around the true intentions of Dr. Van Lucker as well as shed some backstory on Sergeant and Madman. The transcript for the Easter Egg can be found here. You Will Need... * An upgraded sniper rifle or upgraded rocket launcher * An upgraded ShockBow * An upgraded Soul Hacker * 4 players Step 1 The Easter Egg begins when the characters approach a large mountain found outside the cave area with a few crates, several wires, and a small narrow window on it. Dr. Van Lucker and the scientists will be heard speaking to each other before the former realizes they are there. He will begin to explain to the group that they must obtain four tubes from the top of the mountains. Thus, beginning the events of the Easter Egg. Step 2 Players will have to repair the helicopter and fly it up to the mountain where the Pack-a-Punch Machine is located. One or more of the players must Pack-A-Punch either any sniper rifle or rocket launcher. Let the helicopter re-fuel and then head back up. While flying, aim at the top of four other mountains and shoot them with the upgraded weapons. Four tubes will pop out of them and land on random areas in the map, where they must be collected. Bring them back to the mountain where the scientists are inside. Step 3 Once the tubes are in place, all four players will have to enter each of the tubes where they will be swapped out for the scientists group. The scientists must then head to the Com Station area. Once there, one of the players must hack into one of the four computers while the others have to defend the area. After the hacking for the first computer is completed, another player is required to hack another computer, and so on and so forth until all four players have each hacked all four computers in the Com Station. Return to the transfer tubes for next step. Step 4 All four players must transfer back to the mercenaries group through the transfer tubes. Once the players are back to the mercs, Madman will be heard teleporting inside the mountain to confront Dr. Van Lucker and scientists he had previously helped. Despite Madman's pleas, Dr. Van Lucker manages to convince the group to continue working on the device. He instructs them to fire a large amount of power to make the radar shock the tower. In order to do this, one player must have a Pack-A-Punched Soul Hacker and a Pack-A-Punched ShockBow. There are two recommended ways of doing this: * Riding the helicopter while shooting at, though it will take a few time-consuming trips as the helicopter will automatically take it's route to the Pack-A-Punch Machine and back. * Shooting at it on foot at the Com Station, but two players must protect the other two players from the cyborgs while the task is performed. Uninterrupted, is takes about 2-3 minutes or when all the ammo for the weapons has been depleted to make the radar shoot a long spark of electricity to the tower of power. Step 5 - FINAL STEP Return to the main mountain where some dialogue will be shared between Madman and Dr. Van Lucker. Before Van Lucker and the scientists are teleported away, he will send out the final boss, aka The Commander, out to fight the group. He is similar to the Supreme Roarer as he also wields dual Death Machine miniguns but also has two Grenade Launchers that he will also shoot out of. Securitron troops will also spawn alongside of him and, when his health has only 25% left, cyborg hounds. Once defeated, players must head back to the mountain and use the transfer machine once more to trigger the ending cutscene.Category:Greedyselfish Category:Easter Eggs Category:Soul of the Machine